Beauty and the Beast (Original Soundtrack)
'''thumbBeauty and the Beast: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack '''es la banda sonora de la película animada ganadora del Premio de la Academia de Disney de 1991, La Bella y la Bestia. Las canciones originales fueron compuestas por Alan Menken; con letra de Howard Ashman . El álbum ganó el Premio de la Academia a la Mejor puntuación original, el Globo de Oro a la Mejor puntuación original y el Premio Grammy a la Mejor composición instrumental escrita para una película cinematográfica o para televisión. Producción Durante los años 70 y 80, Walt Disney Feature Animation luchó por lanzar películas animadas que alcanzaron los niveles de éxito de algunas de las producciones anteriores del estudio. En 1989, Walt Disney Pictures lanzó The Little Mermaid . Un musical animado que presenta canciones escritas por el letrista Howard Ashman y el compositor Alan Menken , The Little Mermaid fue un gran éxito crítico y comercial. Con la esperanza de lanzar una película que logró un éxito similar, el estudio decidió adaptar el cuento de hadas "La bella y la bestia " de Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont. en una película de animación. Antes de involucrarse profesionalmente con Disney, Ashman y Menken habían colaborado en una adaptación musical de Little Shop of Horrors y su posterior adaptación a la película musical . Siguiendo el intento del estudio de adaptar el cuento de hadas a una película animada no musical bajo la dirección de Richard Purdum, el CEO de Disney, Jeffrey Katzenberg , insatisfecho por la dirección en la que iba la película, ordenó que se desechara y reiniciara desde cero. Tiempo en forma de musical. Además de contratar a un guionista, Katzenberg reclutó a Ashman y Menken para escribir las canciones de la película. Después de un período difícil durante el cual Walt Disney Feature Animation tuvo problemas para lanzar exitosas películas animadas, el estudio, inspirado en su más reciente éxito animado The Little Mermaid (1989), decidió adaptar el cuento de hadas "La bella y la bestia " a un animado Una película musical después de una adaptación no musical había sido intentada y no logró impresionar al CEO de Disney, Jeffrey Katzenberg . Katzenberg ordenó que la producción de la película comenzara de cero, contratando al equipo de compositores Howard Ashman y Alan Menken, quienes acababan de terminar de puntuar The Little Mermaid, para escribir las canciones de la película. Dion y Bryson fueron contratados para grabar una versión pop de, y atraer la atención de los medios, a la canción del título de la película. Ashman, quien inicialmente se mostró reacio a unirse al proyecto, murió de SIDA antes de que se completara la película y se lanzara el álbum. La primera mitad del álbum, pistas 2 a 9, generalmente contiene los números musicales de la película, todos los cuales fueron escritos por el compositor Alan Menken y el letrista Howard Ashman , mientras que su segunda mitad. Pistas 10 a 14: presenta su partitura musical , compuesta únicamente por Menken. Mientras que la mayoría del contenido del álbum permanece dentro del teatro musical.Género, sus canciones también han sido influenciadas por la música francesa , clásica , pop y de Broadway . Acreditado en Varios artistas, La bella y la bestia: la banda sonora original de la película presenta actuaciones del elenco principal de la película, Paige O'Hara , Richard White , Jesse Corti , Jerry Orbach , Angela Lansbury y Robby Benson , en orden de aparición. Además, el álbum incluye a las artistas de grabación Celine Dion y Peabo Bryson , quienes interpretan el título y la canción del tema de la película., "La bella y la bestia", que a la vez sirve como único single de la banda sonora. Composición El letrista Howard Ashman y el compositor Alan Menken intentaron que las canciones de La bella y la bestia sirvieran como dispositivos de trama y ayudaran a contar su historia. Según Menken, las canciones de la película surgieron del hecho de que la película fue escrita para "casi ... existir como un escenario musical". Estilísticamente, Ashman y Menken dibujaron la influencia creativa de varios estilos y géneros musicales, incluyendo la música francesa , clásica y de Broadway , usándolos como referencia e inspiración al componer las canciones de la película. Menken también reveló que las canciones y la partitura de la película tienden a transmitir una gran variedad de emociones, que van desde la conmoción al humor y la alegría. Mientras componía la partitura orquestal que acompaña al prólogo de la película , Menken se inspiró en la suite francesa El carnaval de los animales de Camille Saint-Saëns , refiriéndose a ella como su propia versión de la composición de Saint-Saëns. Menken cree que todos los musicales adecuadamente estructurados deberían incluir una canción "I Want" porque son esencialmente "sobre un personaje que tiene un gran sueño, entonces hay algún obstáculo para esa búsqueda". "Belle", el número de apertura de la película, es una canción " dirigida por orquesta", "snare-tapping". Acompañado por una orquesta completa,"I Want" de la canción. Musicalmente, Menken basó "Belle" en el estilo narrativo de una opereta tradicional , describiéndola como "algo que retrata a Belle en un mundo que está tan protegido y seguro". Menken describió el siguiente número musical de la película, "Gaston", como una canción "divertida" cantada por básicamente "un grupo de chicos de nivel neandertal que elogian a una cabeza completa", refiriéndose a la elección de las letras de canciones de Ashman como humorística. Cuando llegó el momento de escribir el número musical "centelleante" " Be Our Guest" a gran escala de la película , Menken originalmente compuso y proporcionó a Ashman una melodía simple que inicialmente estaba destinada solo para uso temporal, simplemente con el fin de permitir Su co-escritor para comenzar a desarrollar las letras de la canción. Él etiquetó la composición áspera "el maniquí". Sin embargo, Menken finalmente renunció a su intento de mejorar la melodía simple de la canción, y finalmente se convirtió en la versión a la que Ashman escribió sus letras. Menken describió "Be Our Guest" como una canción que es a la vez "simple y melodiosa" que "deja brillar la letra". Originalmente, Ashman y Menken habían escrito un número musical a gran escala y bastante extenso para la película llamada "Human Again". Sin embargo, cuando se consideró "demasiado ambicioso", rápidamente lo escribieron y lo reemplazaron con un número musical de menor escala titulado "Something There". Según Menken, el tema de la película y la canción del título , "La bella y la bestia ", fue "una canción muy difícil de conseguir" a pesar de su relativa simplicidad. Reveló que el proceso de escritura para "La bella y la bestia" fue el período de tiempo más largo que había dedicado a una canción en particular. Escrito para parecerse a una canción de cuna., Ashman y Menken concibieron "La bella y la bestia" como "una canción que podría tener una vida fuera de la película". El número musical final de la película, "The Mob Song", fue escrito como lo que Menken describió como "un guión de aventura masculina". Otras versiones Cuando se estrenó la película, obtuvo tres nominaciones a los Premios de la Academia por Mejor canción original por " Belle ", " Be Our Guest " y "La bella y la bestia ". El productor Don Hahn expresó su preocupación de que esto causaría confusión entre las audiencias y los votantes, y potencialmente resultaría en un empate desfavorable. Para evitar que esto suceda, el estudio luchó a favor de la canción del título de la película y decidió lanzar una versión pop de "La bella y la bestia " como un single comercial en un intento de persuadir a los votantes a votar por ella. Cuando se escribió "La bella y la bestia", se compuso con el potencial de tener "media vida fuera de la película". Menken reveló que esta era la primera vez que una de sus composiciones se reorganizaba y se "convertía en dulce de oreja". Menken reclutó al músico Robbie Buchanan para organizar "La bella y la bestia" en la forma de un dúo pop, mientras que Walter Afanasieff fue responsable de la producción de la canción. Afanasieff también ayudó a Buchanan en la organización de la canción. Menken se mostró finalmente complacido con la producción de Afanasieff, y explicó: "Walter Afanasieff ... lo tomó y realmente lo moldeó en algo muy diferente de lo que siempre había pensado y crecí para amarlo. En cierto modo, Walter lo hizo suyo. y eso me encanta." Porque Disney no podía darse el lujo de contratar a un "gran cantante",, que era relativamente nuevo en la industria de la música en ese momento, para grabar "La bella y la bestia ". Sin embargo, el estudio temía no atraer la atención de los medios debido a su relativa oscuridad en los Estados Unidos, por lo que contrataron al cantante estadounidense Peabo Bryson , que era un artista de grabación más conocido en ese momento, para que actuara junto a ella. La nueva canción fue lanzada como el primer sencillo del álbum el 25 de noviembre de 1991. En 2001, la banda sonora fue reeditada como una "Edición Especial" para coincidir con la reedición IMAX de la película. El nuevo lanzamiento incluía la versión cinematográfica de Transformation , que había sido reemplazada por una versión antigua no utilizada en algunos de los primeros estrenos, la nueva canción animada Human Again , el instrumental original destinado a la escena Transformation , (titulada Death of the Beast anterior aquí) y demostraciones para ser nuestro invitadoy la pista del título. La banda sonora fue nuevamente reeditada en octubre de 2010, como una banda sonora "Diamond Edition", para coincidir con el exitoso lanzamiento de Blu-ray y DVD Diamond Edition de la película. Esta edición también presenta la versión de Jordin Sparks de "La bella y la bestia". La banda sonora fue seguido de The Legacy Collection: Beauty and the Beast el 9 de febrero de, 2018. Recepción Similar a la abrumadoramente positiva respuesta crítica que recibió la película, Beauty and the Beast: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack recibió la aclamación universal tanto de la música como de los críticos de cine, obteniendo elogios casi unánimes tanto de sus canciones como de sus partituras. Tavia Hobart de AllMusic otorgó a la banda sonora una puntuación general casi perfecta de 4.5 / 5 estrellas, describiendo las composiciones de Ashman y Menken como "positivamente encantadoras". Sin embargo, sintió que la partitura orquestal del álbum no era tan buena como The Little Mermaid . Pistas de cineestaba muy entusiasmado con el álbum, elogiando cada una de sus canciones y etiquetándolas como "notablemente optimistas". El crítico también elogió a Ashman y Menken por evitar "estúpidas actuaciones cómicas para atraer a los niños". A diferencia de la opinión de AllMusic, el crítico consideró que la puntuación era "una gran mejora" sobre The Little Mermaid 's. Irving Tan de Sputnikmusik otorgó al álbum una calificación general "excelente" de 4.5 / 5. Elogiando toda la colección de canciones de la película en una revisión detallada, Tan acreditó el atractivo general de la banda sonora con gran parte del éxito de la película. Cuando se publicó Beauty and the Beast en noviembre de 1991, varios críticos de cine y entretenimiento dieron un elogio específico a su música, tanto a las canciones como a la partitura. Entertainment Weekly 's Lisa Schwarzbaum escribió: 'Las canciones desencadenan una reacción química de la felicidad. Así como la película hizo historia al convertirse en la primera película animada en recibir una nominación al Oscar a la Mejor Película, también la banda sonora hizo historia al convertirse en la primera banda sonora en recibir una nominación al Grammy del Álbum del Año (hasta la fecha, ninguna otra película animada La banda sonora ha sido nominada en esta categoría). La versión pop de la canción principal "La bella y la bestia" también recibió nominaciones a los Grammy por Grabación del año y Canción del año. En total, la banda sonora ganó 3 Grammys por Mejor actuación de dúo / grupo pop (Celine Dion y Peabo Bryson, Mejor interpretación instrumental pop (Richard Kauffman) y Mejor canción escrita para una película (Alan Menken). Lista de canciones En la película, la pista ocho viene después de la pista nueve. Toda la música compuesta por Alan Menken con letras de Howard Ashman . Todas las partituras están compuestas y producidas por Menken. Todas las canciones producidas por Menken y Ashman, excepto la pista 15 producida por Walter Afanasieff. #Prologue (2:26) #Belle (5:09) #Belle (Reprise) (1:05) #Gaston (3:40) #Gaston (Reprise) (2:04) #Be Our Guest (3:44) #Something There (2:19) #The Mob Song (3:30) #Beauty and the Beast (2:46)*Ganador del premio de la Academia a la mejor canción original #To the Fair (1:58) #West Wing (3:42) #The Beast Lets Belle Go (2:22) #Battle on the Tower (5:29) (Este y algunos otros puntajes se reutilizaron en "La bella y la bestia: La venganza de Gaston", "La bella y la bestia: La venganza de Gaston: Parte 2", y "La bella y la bestia: La maldición de Gastón") #Transformation (5:47) (una versión modificada se usó en The Curse of Gaston) #Beauty and the Beast (Céline Dion & Peabo Bryson) (4:04)* Ganó un premio de la Academia a las mejores canciones originales y producidas por Menken. Galería Beauty_and_the_Beast_Soundtrack_1991.jpg Beauty and the Beast (1991) Original Motion Picture Soundtrack.jpg 71yaUxPAmOL._SL1299_.jpg 7559_312467.jpg beauty and the beast special edition soundtrack.jpg BeautyBeast_Legacy_Digi.jpg 715Q+TrBQUL._SL1254_.jpg BSO_La_Bella_Y_La_Bestia_(Beauty_And_The_Beast)--Trasera.jpg Videografía Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson - Beauty And The Beast (HQ Official Music Video) Categoría:Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Soundtracks Categoría:Soundtracks de Películas Categoría:Walt Disney Records Categoría:Álbums